Stay
by marisamanoso
Summary: joe come to realize some things. I know the summary sucks but try it. This is based on the song Stay by sugarland. I have only changed them slightly. This is a BABE STORY. Cupcakes may not like. Rating is for language.


Stay

By marisamanoso

I dont think their are any spoilers btu just to be safe 1- 14

This is a BABE story so cupcakes may not like.

Based on the song by Sugarland Here are the original lyrics I have only changed them a little to make the story make sense. I am not making profit on this I give all character credits to Janet Evanovich. No matter how much I would like a ranger of my own I don't have one. This is my first try in fanfiction so please read and review. I did not beta so any mistakes are mine.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying_

_And I'll be begging you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my Heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me?_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

_You keep telling me, baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

------------------------------------------------------

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall_

_And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call_

_It's just another call from home_

_And you'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying_

"I hate this, I hate this. She is with him, Ughh."

_And I'll be begging you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my Heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

"I always tell her not to go, I beg, but she goes, It hurts. When will she come back."

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_He can't love you like me?_

"I can give her almost everything, the ring, the kids, the house. But what if she doesn't want that anymore." Joe starts pacing the first floor of his house his thoughts on Stephanie and no one else. Who's he kidding he is thinking about Manoso too.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When he calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

" I tell her again and again please stay I love you, but does she listen no, of course not, this is the girl who jumped off he garage roof thinking she could fly. She goes to him every time."

_You keep telling me, baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave his arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a woman you have to share_

"She was ready I wasn't, now I'm ready and I might have lost my chance. You know what I'm done she goes back and forth like it's nothing I am done. I am not sharing her with Manoso."

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When he calls you to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay_

"I should have figured this out a long time ago. He was here form the beginning probably more than he should have. I should have stopped it then but I didn't and now this is what I get. She goes whenever he calls most of the time I think even she knows she shouldn't but she does."

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

"Okay I know what I am going to do, thirty years of waiting down the drain."

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does he get the best of you_

_So next time you find you wanna leave his bed for mine_

"She wants him, he wants her. I won't like it but I love her I want what's best for her. He's what's best for her, unfortunately."

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When I beg you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby, why don't you stay, yeah_

"She's his now, I am done begging, he can have her."

Joe picks up his phone scrolls down to M, presses send and waits.

**Meanwhile at Rangeman Stephanie and Ranger are having dinner in his apartment with Tank and Lester, when Ranger's phone rings.**

Ranger looks at the front screen and gives an eyebrow, and says to Steph, "Morelli."

"I don't want to deal with him now, I'm not here." Lester and Tank look at each other very confused.

Ranger flips open the phone and says, "Yo."

"Manoso? First I want you to listen." Joe says obviously not happy. "When did Morelli start telling him what to do?" Ranger thought to himself

"I'm done, Steph is very strong minded, she wants you I'm done, you can have her." And with that Joe hung up. For the first time in probably his whole life Ranger got hung up on. But he put the phone on his belt anyway. He was smiling.

"Rangeman what are you smiling about?" Tank asked curiously, he almost never sees the boss smile. Ranger looks at Steph totally ignoring Tank and says, "It's time to start someday Babe." Steph's eyes opened slightly in surprise, jumps up grabs his hand and pulls him out the door and into the elevator.

**Back in the apartment obviously forgotten, Tank and Lester are smiling.**

"About the fuck time they came to their senses." Lester says on a laugh.

"I don't think I have ever seen Bomber move so fast unless she was running from some stalker."

**In the elevator at RangeMan**

"So Babe, I guess your ready then." Stephanie just smiled not able to speak. They got down to the garage, and got into the Porsche Cayenne. "I finally got the girl." Ranger said to himself.

"Yes you did," Steph replied on a laugh.

**The end **

**I know it wasn't the best but please review that's the only way I can get better**

**thanks **

**Marisa **


End file.
